Killing Loneliness
by Eevil Hero
Summary: [oneshot] Everyone has had his or her heart broken at least once in a lifetime. But there are a few who can't get on with their lives. [Squiffie]


Leon only just knocked the flying weapons away from his face in time. They flew back to the one who had thrown them as she flipped backward, catching them as she landed. He was breathing harder than normal now – this fight was harder than he had expected.

She smirked. "What's the matter Squallie? Tired?"

He growled deep in his throat. "It's Leon," he snapped. He ran at her and struck, but she deflected it. They fell away from each other again.

"And why is it that you changed your name, hmm?"

"Because I couldn't-"

"Oh don't give me that 'I couldn't protect my home' crap," she snapped. "I already know why."

"Then why bother having me tell you?"

"Because I want to _hear_ you say it. _Squall._" She wiped her brow on the back of her hand.

He glared up at her but said nothing.

She threw her weapons again. He blocked one but the other sliced his arm. Both stuck fast into different trees behind him. Lucky for her they were in a forest clearing. "You always act like you're so strong Squallie, but I know you're not. If you were, it wouldn't hurt so much for people to say your freakin' name. Just like _she_ used to."

He slashed her leg with his gunblade and she staggered but in the end she righted herself, eyes bright. They were both wearing themselves out – they'd been at it for hours and were about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Oh come on now, it can't be that bad," she crooned, eyes glinting evilly. "I mean, it's not like you _loved her_ or anything."

He said nothing but if looks could kill she'd have dropped dead.

"I mean really, you should have expected it. Choosing you over _him_? When you yourself said you had the personality of a freakin' rock. Three words Squallie. Get. Over. It."

"What do you want from me," he spat. Her words were starting to get to him but he didn't want her to know that.

She laughed. "Want? I don't want anything from you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I was pissed off and wanted to fight someone. Lucky for me you weren't that far away huh?"

"And why was the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' so pissed off?" He was curious despite himself. She hardly ever got really angry – he knew that from past dealings with her, though he didn't know her all that well.

"What don't you ask your little _girlfriend?_" she spat back.

This time he was actually surprised. "What does Rinoa have to do with you?"

She snorted. "What, they didn't tell you?" From the look on his face they hadn't. "Well don't let me be the one to tell you then." Without warning, she jumped, flipping over him to grab her weapons, turning just in time to block his blade. They struggled against one another before he was able to break free. He slashed at her feet but she jumped, kicking him in the chest.

"Is that the best you can do? I heard the great Squall Leonhart was harder to fight than this."

He had never been so weak before in a fight, but his emotions were starting to get the better of him and he didn't know how to work around them.

"You know, it's one thing to get hurt by someone, but we've all had our hearts broken Squallie. We're only human, after all. Yes, even you. You just seem to be one of the few who can't get on with their lives." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"Oh yeah? And who have you ever found that could tolerate you enough that when he left it actually hurt?"

"You know, I've changed my mind," she said, giving him an odd look. She sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly. "You know the man she ran off with?"

"Strife?"

She nodded, looking away.

"Ha! Don't tell me you _loved_ him." He was being cruel he knew, but she'd done just that to him.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "Why would I ever…love…someone…as…worthless…as…Cloud…Strife!" She struck Leon with every word she spoke, trying to ignore the tears that were blurring her vision.

He chose not to strike back against her and instead simply blocked her attacks. It wasn't a fair fight anymore, but neither of them was winning.

She finally backed off, blinking rapidly. She glared at him as though daring him to laugh. When he didn't move she lowered her head, hiding her face behind her hair.

She felt hands tugging her weapons gently away from her. She expected him to strike her down with his blade, but he'd already dropped it beside her weapons. She covered her face with her hands.

The next moment she felt strong arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She curled her fingers tightly around the fabric of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. He just held her, one arm around her waist, the other gently stroking her hair.

She finally calmed down enough to speak. "I…I don't know why you're b-being so n-nice," she stammered.

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret," he murmured.

"What is it?"

He gently took one of her hands and pressed it against the side of his face. It came away wet. She looked up to see tears running down his cheeks.

"We've all had our hearts broken," he told her softly. "We're just two of those who can't seem to get on with our lives."

She laughed half-heartedly. It sounded bitter. "So what do we do then?" she asked.

He looked away for a moment then turned back to meet her eyes. "Well…it'll take some time but…" He sighed, unable to find the words. But she knew what he meant.

"You really think we can help each other? You think we'll heal?"

He said nothing for a long time. She thought for a moment he wouldn't answer, but he finally did. "If there's a way to break your heart then there's a way to mend it."

She shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but it will." He smiled. "We're only human after all."


End file.
